


A Thousand Eyes Can Watch Us (in the dark)

by Madismen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No UTIs, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Ben, Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Rey is a brat who does what she wants, Rough Sex, Spanking, ben loves rey so much, the mask stays on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madismen/pseuds/Madismen
Summary: "Anonymous AU:Rey getting off in Ben's lap while he's hacking away on his computer in the dark with his mask on.…"They have one big rule in their relationship, Rey doesn't come into his office. Ever. She especially doesn't come into his office when he's working.Rey breaks the rule. The knights watch. It all gets out of hand.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 52
Kudos: 306





	A Thousand Eyes Can Watch Us (in the dark)

**Author's Note:**

> After four+ years of lurking in the Reylo fandom I finally decided to publish my own fic. You can all thank Jeeno who shared the promt which inspired all of this. Also big thanks to the anonymous prompter, I hope you enjoy this, even if it's from a rando. 
> 
> Do I know anything about computers and hacking? Not at all! Is that gonna stop me from writing about computers and hacking? Fuck no! 
> 
> (If something computer-related is nonsensical, please don't tell me and just leave me in ignorant peace)
> 
> (I have a twitter, same handle)
> 
> ([Bra](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/eu_en/parker-high-neck-underwired-bra-2873)  
> [Thong](https://www.agentprovocateur.com/eu_en/parker-tie-side-thong-2874))

Ben’s usually more careful than this. He’s usually smarter than this. 

He painted the entire room black when he moved in. Walls, floor, ceiling, all of it. Sound proof windows covered by a double set of black blinds that on their own can leave the room in darkness. He never bothered putting light bulbs in the roof socket, the only source of light being his computer screens and the background light on his keyboards. There’s an AC unit that makes a faint sound, but the sound is standard enough that it’s impossible for any potential unwelcome outsider listening in to get a position. 

His computer signals are bounced from VPN to VPN, they’re as untraceable as it’s possible to get them. 

He always wear a mask, independent of the webcam and mic being turned on or not. He never even enters the room without wearing the mask. When the equipment needs to be on, like now, the mask keeps his voice distorted. 

Wears the same fucking uniform of black. Black hoodie with the hood up, black sweats, fucking black socks. Never bother with boxers when he’s in the apartment. The mask is mostly black as well, the only color coming from the silver linings around his eyes. He tried wearing gloves once, but they slowed him down too much. 

Ben’s normally not this stupid. Rey’s not either. So when she slips into the room she’s never supposed to be in he figures it has to be for something important. But then she starts stripping, and Ben loses every common sense he’s ever had. 

It’s been a _week_ , which for them is fucking forever. Despite being together for two years, they have never quite gotten over the honeymoon phase. It’s difficult to do when Rey’s got the libido of a bunny and has yet to ever say no to sex. It doesn’t help that Ben gets a hard-on from merely looking at her. 

Her cunt is pretty much his favorite place in the entire world. And while his head is telling him to put a stop to this, to get her _out_ of here, his cock is getting harder by the second. 

Rey is down to her underwear, illuminated by light coming in the crack of the door she didn’t close. Ben’s about to lose his fucking mind. A thong he’s intimately familiar with. A slip of white lace held up by a black string tied in pretty bows at the sides. When she turns around he knows all that’s gonna cover her ass is a single thread of the same black string. Her bra is more of the same. High-collared white lace that in better lightning is see through enough to show her little nipples. Another black bow tied around her neck. 

It’s not meant for functionality. 

It’s meant to seduce him. 

It’s fucking working. 

Vicrul and Cardo must have somehow noticed that his attention is focused elsewhere, the lines of code coming from them stopping up. 

_Problem?_

“No problem. Continue.”

Rey is in the process of unbraiding her hair, which Ben thinks is odd because she normally prefers being fucked with it restrained in some way. Claims it gets in the way, which it does, but it’s also really hot to fuck her with it lose and watch it gradually become more and more of a mess. Wrap it around his hand as he guides his cock down her throat. 

Then it’s apparently his turn to use the brain cell and realizes that her hair will help hide her face. 

She standing in the middle of the room, wringing her hands, biting her lip like she’s nervous. Hair cascading down, almost hiding her tits from him. She’s clearly hoping that he will give her an invitation to come closer. 

His little girl is breaking all the rules and she knows it. Ben continues working away, ignores her as Kuruk pings him, requesting help with a particular nasty little problem. Moves his eyes back and forth between Rey and the screens, making sure to keep his head in one place so that Rey won’t know where he’s looking. 

She needs to leave. She needs to leave right now before this gets any more out of hand. It’s going to end bad for all of them is she doesn’t. 

Rey doesn’t leave. She just stands there as he types away, resolutely ignoring her. Hoping that she will just leave while he’s still in control and not his cock. 

When he notices movement he think he might have gotten lucky. He _didn’t_. Rey simply got on her knees, hands behind her back in a way that pushes her chest forward. Ben’s always been weak for Rey kneeling before him, they both know it. He also knows that all he really needs to do to get her out is to raise his voice a bit and go wait for him on their bed. She’s a good girl like that. 

Except the words won’t come out. And when Rey gets down on her hands as well he braces himself for what’s coming. He ignores the soft sounds of her moving closer, praying that the mic won’t pick it up. Stares resolutely at the puzzle he’s trying to solve as small hands glides up his thighs and strokes his cock through his sweats. In a moment of weakness he spreads his legs for her allowing her better access. 

It’s fucking second nature at this point. 

Ben must still be in charge of the brain cell because he’s beginning to solve his puzzle even as Rey brings her face to his crotch, nuzzling his cock through his sweats. He types away, ignores the curious tilt to Kuruk’s head, ignores Rey lapping at his cock through his sweats. He’s doing good, works through problem after problem as Rey seems content to just sit there and cuddle. 

It goes fine for a while. Ben works and Rey sits between his legs and behaves to a certain degree. They’ve done this before, him hacking away while she’s content to sit at his feet like a docile pet. They’ve just never done it in this room with people watching and Ben working on stuff that could get them all thrown in a dark hole somewhere. Maybe they can get away with it if she’s can just sit there quietly. 

But in the long Rey’s not good at being docile, she’s a creature of action. Her right hand sneaks under his waistband and closes around his cock, while her left pulls his sweats down just enough that she can pull it out. Ben takes measures breaths through his nose, focuses on his screens. This can still work out. But then she licks him from head to base, continues down to his balls, gives them soft little licks. 

Ben lets out a loud groan and that definitely gets the other’s attention. Ap’lek and Ushar are clearly focused on him now, nothing new showing up on their parts of the screen. Ben calms himself, he can handle this, he can handle _anything_ Rey throws at him. 

“Muscle spasm, get back to work.”

They do, but more slowly than before. Rey licks back up, swirls her tongue around the head of his cock, wraps her hands around the rest of it. Ben lets her have her fun, works on slipping through the firewall of a medical debt agency. He could just take the whole thing down, but the point is to leave no traces of him ever being there. 

He actually manages to focus pretty well. Shows the sensation of Rey’s careful sucking to the back of his mind, the pleasure simply a delightful undercurrent. Rey pauses underneath him, and he can imagine her eyes narrowing, the disgruntled frown about not being prioritized. Ben can fucking feel her plotting beneath him. 

Her plot turns out to be simple, she removes her hands and swallows his entire cock down her throat. Ben taught her to do this, endless afternoons spent with her on her knees like this, slowly learning to take it, inch by inch. His cock was the first one she ever took, and if he has anything to say about it, it’s gonna be the only one she ever has. 

In the beginning she would choke after the first two inches, tears in her eyes in frustration over not being able to take all of it. Now though, now she can take his cock in one smooth movement. It’s slow torture what she putting him through. Lips sealed around him, carefully sucking up and down. Ben wants to cradle her face in his hands, or slip them in her hair and gently help her keep her rhythm. Instead he ignores her to the best of his ability. Which is difficult. 

Rey is really good a sucking his cock. 

She starts out slow, getting herself comfortable. But it doesn’t take long before she speeds up, swirling her tongue around the head when she comes up for air. The room is filled with soft gagging sounds, pure theatrics from her side, but Ben fucking knows that the mic is picking them up. Fucking knows that the knights are trying to figure out exactly what they’re hearing. Ushar and Trudgen are leaning forward like that’s gonna help. 

It’s a blow job designed to _break_ him, but Ben refuses to play along. Bites his lip to stay silent, forces his hips to stay put and not thrust forward into Rey’s inviting throat. 

It doesn’t matter when Rey starts playing with his balls again. It’s all too much. His hands fly down into her hair, holds her in place as he shows his cock into her mouth. Her gagging sounds are fucking genuine this time. She’s been very good, and it doesn’t take long before he comes, throwing his head back and groaning loudly. His eyes rolls back, heat spreading through his abdomen. 

“So good baby, so good for daddy, _fucking take it_.”

When he comes back to himself Rey still got her lips wrapped tightly around the tip of his cock. Upon noticing him finally looking at her, she pulls of, opens her mouth with a grin, shows of the cum pooling on her tongue before swallowing. She cleans him off, tucks him back into his sweats, leans her head against his leg as she looks up at him. Back to being a docile pet. 

_Fucking brat_. 

Ben hopes that maybe she’s had enough now, that she will crawl back out and wait in their bed instead. She doesn’t, remains put, and Ben goes back to work, resolutely ignoring the pings coming from the chat. He absently pets Rey as he finally figures out a way through the firewall, and oh no, he accidentally forgave some of the debt. Mucking around, he forgives account after account. Each has to be dealt with individually, which is fucking annoying, but it’s the easiest way to make everything seem legitimate. 

It turns out that the company is a subsidiary of another company (aren't they always?) and Ben gets caught up in tracking the webs tying them together. So caught up that he actually forgets about Rey until she’s suddenly sitting in his lap. The chat lights up again and Ben closes his eyes behind the mask, counts slowly to ten. 

“What are you doing baby?”

“Wanna cuddle daddy.” 

Rey buries her head in his neck, carefully hiding her face away with a combination of her hair and his hoodie. Her ass on the other hand is on full display, giving the knights a wonderful view of her straddling his lap. The entire situation is spinning out of control, and Ben needs to get Rey away from camera pointed at her. But then she lets out a little sigh and melts into him. 

Ben’s got his lap filled with his favorite thing in the entire world and he rather cut off an arm than push her away when she’s like this. So, Rey stays, napping on his lap as he gets back to work. He unexpectedly finds a backdoor into a credit card company and _thankfully_ figures out a way to makes the accounts go bye-bye on their own. Time passes without him noticing and Rey behaves, for once. 

It doesn’t last. 

It starts with Rey gently shifting on his lap, tiny little movements and Ben thinks she’s just trying to get comfortable. Ignores it and continue reading through the information on his screen. When Rey starts rocking he places a hand around her waist, keeping her in place. “Behave.” She nods into his neck and settles. Ben goes back to ignoring her. 

Rey as usual doesn’t appreciate being ignored, or maybe she’s just bored, or maybe she’s horny as hell. Ben doesn’t know. But suddenly there’s lips on his neck in the small sliver between his mask and hoodie. Soft and gentle, just a little bit of tongue, a hand tugging the collar down a bit to give her access to more skin. Teeth eventually comes into play, but Ben can deal with this. 

She’s still docile, and while it’s clear on the screen that her head is moving, her face is still carefully hidden. He strokes a hand down her back and over her ass, a reminder to _behave_ , and gets back to work. The credit card company owns another credit card company which again is heavily invested in a mining company which is owned by a company in _Belarus?_ He digs through the confusing mess as Rey leaves marks around his throat. He’s gonna have to wear fucking turtlenecks for the rest of summer if she doesn’t stop soon. 

Ben startles when Rey lets go of his neck, her face suddenly right in front of him. Her eyes are shining and she’s so fucking lovely and he wants to kiss her so badly right now. Then she starts placing kisses all over his mask because she’s a _fucking brat_ that constantly needs to push the limits. The knights are never gonna let him forget this. 

Rey must understand that he’s reaching his limit because she ducks her head down again, presses her lips against his pulse point in apology. Except she follows it up with shifting slightly and rolling her hips directly over his cock. And then she does it again. And again. Her arms close around his neck and she’s panting in her ear. His cock is getting harder by the second and he desperately want to help her, but he can’t reward behavior like this. 

So instead of reaching down to play with her clit he focuses back on the screens. It’s difficult. 

Really, really difficult. 

Rey seems intent on coming just like this, by dragging her cunt over his cock through his sweats. He’s not doing any work, just staring at the screens, clenching his fists on the desktop so desk so he won’t give in and touch her. Her panting shifts into moans and all activity on his screens stop. Ben’s clearly not the only one getting distracted, and while one part wants to tell them to get lost, there’s another part that enjoys showing of his girlfriend. 

Plus Rey choose this herself. 

He’s starting to feel moisture soaking through his sweats, her tong incapable of absorbing any of it. She always gets so wet when she’s turned on. Her rocking becomes more insistent, clearly trying to find the right amount of friction. Why she doesn’t just stroke her clit he doesn’t know, but she seems insistent on humping him until she comes. 

Her orgasm appears small and unsatisfying, one long moan while her body tenses atop of his. Ben doesn’t want to give her the satisfaction of knowing she distracted him and quickly gets back to work. 

“Are you finished now baby?” 

“No daddy.”

It’s been too long since he last spanked her. 

Rey leans back, keeps her hands at his shoulders for balance. Ben turns his face away from her, starts reading through the long lines of codes that has been coming in from Vicrul and Cardo. Fixes a few flaws here and there, and ignores the hand that is trailing over his chest down to his cock. Resists the urge to buck up in the hand and considers the best way to proceed with the programming. 

He ignores the hand as it leaves his cock, refuses to see where it travels next. Rey’s sitting still and her breathing is relatively normal so it can’t be anywhere too dangerous. The software Trudgen is working on is good, but it is still too easily traceable, they need to fix that. Ap’lek is going in circles trying to get into a Swiss bank, and Ben leaves him alone with that headache. It’s good training for him anyways. 

It’s all going well until Rey lets out a loud moan and Ben instinctively looks at her, looks at the finger circling her clit in slow movements. Rey grins as she notices his focus, and slips two fingers into her cunt. Her other hand releases his shoulder and takes over playing with her clit. 

She’s a honey-sweet monster. 

Her fingers are easily moving in and out, and Ben knows that Rey would prefer for him to take over. _My fingers are too small_. He leans back instead, nudges her ass with his arm so she loses her balance and falls into him. Enjoys the feeling of her writhing on top of him, the faint sound of her fingers moving, the whimpers escaping her mouth. 

Ben’s back in control, relishes in the feeling of Rey shifting against him. Her breath is hurried, there’s a drop of sweat trailing down the side of her face, and her poor hand must be cramping at the pace she’s going. He decides to be kind and help her along a bit, presses his cock up and rolls against her cunt. Wraps an arm around her waist and helps her with her rhythm. Rey screams as she comes, shaking as he drags her hips against him, prolonging the pleasure. Has to tighten his arm around her to keep her from falling of his lap. 

She slumps into his lap, finally satisfied, a pliant boneless thing that she’s gotten what she came for. _Twice_. Ben considers letting her get away with it, to let her sit there and keep him company till he’s finished. But he’s rock hard and it has been a _week_ since the last time, and he has always been fucking weak for her. 

“Continue working. I need to deal with another problem.” 

He picks her up under her ass, lifts her and strolls out of the room, kicks the door shut behind him as he leaves. Rey clings on as he marched them through the hallway and into the bedroom, still coming down from the high of her last orgasm. Ben puts her belly down on the bed, legs hanging of the edge. Takes a step back to admire the view, and fucking hell, he loves her so much. 

Trails a single finger over her ass, hooks it under the black string between her cheeks and lets it smack against her. Rey shifts her hips, gives him an even better view of her little cunt. Ben kneels and spreads her legs a bit more. Trails the nose panel along the folds and smiles as Rey grinds against him. One day he’s gonna let her hump his mask until she comes all over it. Put is on the floor and watch her get off as he enjoys a glass of whiskey. 

Just not today. 

Today she needs to be taught a proper lesson. So he moves his head away, slips a single finger inside her and delights in the feel of her clenching down, works it in and out of her, nowhere near enough to prep her for his cock. Normally he would spend time and work her open with several fingers and tongue, but after her stunts in his office he feels like being a bit mean. 

Just a little bit. 

So instead of opening her up, he straightens up, gets his cock out of his sweats and rocks into her. Gently, he doesn’t want to hurt her too much. Rey is tight as fuck and immediately starts protesting. 

“It’s too much daddy, please, _I can’t_.”

Ben shushes her, strokes a hand up and down her back, pets her hair before tangling a hand in it and pulls her head up. Leans down to whisper in her ear. “You can and you will take it baby. Just lay there, daddy got you.” He continues rocking into her, and despite her protest he soon gets his entire cock in. 

Pauses, waits for Rey to relax a little before continuing. As soon as he feels her ease up around him he pulls out and slams back in. Fucks into her with too hard strokes, pushes down on her neck so she has nowhere to go. His pretty, perfect little girl, who is sobbing in protest while simultaneously tilting her hips and _takes_ what he gives her. 

“Baby, are you trying to get me caught?” Rey moans incomprehensible underneath him. “I can’t fuck you like this if I’m in prison. What would you do then hmm? Without me here to fill you up. Your pretty little cunt, all alone and empty of daddy’s cum. It would be so sad.”

“I’m… I’m…”

“Would you come visit me in prison? Bribe the guards to leave you alone with me so I could fuck you over some dirty table while they stand outside listening to your screams. Or maybe you want them to watch? Want me to show them who you belong to?”

“...dy, I’m…” 

Ben stops with only the tip inside, enjoys her pitiful whimpers, bruising hands holding her still as she tries to fuck herself back on his cock. 

“What is it baby? Come on, use your words.” Rey whines, and Ben slips the rest of his cock out in punishment, enjoys the tears trailing down her cheeks. Considers taking the mask of so he can lick them up. “You’re not getting my cock again until you use your words.”

“...orry.”

“Do you need me to spank it out of you?” He smacks her ass one time, just hard enough to make a point. “You know I fucking will. _Now. Use. Your. Fuckings. Words_.”

“I’m… I’m sorry daddy.”

Ben smiles in satisfaction behind the mask. Pushes down on her back with one hand while gripping his cock with the other and stroking it through her folds. 

“There you are baby, _good girl_. Now tell daddy what you are sorry for.”

“For coming into your office while you were working.”

Ben pushes a couple inches inside, tiny little thrust nowhere near what she needs. Feels her cunt clenching down, desperate for more. “Mhm, and what else?”

“For showing off to the knights! For letting them see me ride your lap! For sucking your cock without asking for permission! Please, _daddy please_ , I need you cock daddy! Please, please just take me!”

He pulls his cock out again, throws her into the middle of the bed. Before she gets the chance to protest he’s climbed on top of her and bottoms out in one hard thrust. Puts a bit of weight on her thighs so she can’t go anywhere, holds her arms behind her back and pounds into her. For once focussed solely on his own pleasure. Spanks her ass again, simply because he likes it red and marked up. He’s really been neglecting it 

Rey is screaming into the comforter, and he honestly doesn’t care right now if it’s from pain or pleasure. Enjoys the power he has over her when she’s like this; the smartest person he knows reduced to a desperate tearful, wet mess, begging to be used. 

“ _Daddy, daddy, daddy…_ ” 

It’s a power trip without comparison. 

“Are you really that much of a slut that you can’t even wait for me to finish working? Putting us all in danger because you can’t be a good girl and wait a couple of hours. Because you can’t be a good girl who asks for what she needs.” His balls are slapping against her ass and he thinks this is why, this is why he bothers working out every day, even when he just wants to watch tv and eat sugar. So he can fuck her like she deserves to be fucked. Hard, punishing, just a little bit cruel. 

He slows down, thrusts turning leisured, meant to tease, knows there’s no way she can come from this. Cruel in a whole different way. 

“Or maybe you just get off to the thought of people watching you? The knights are probably sitting there right now, salivating over that perfect ass of yours. Or perhaps some random FBI guy got lucky? Managed to get a picture of me with a pretty little slut on my lap.” Rey moans below him, her cunt clenching in that telling way. 

“You like that don’t you? Strangers watching as you hump my lap and get off without me lifting a finger to help you. Maybe I should always keep you with me while I’m working. Should I get you a mask as well so you can turn around and show of those lovely tits of yours?”

“Whatever… whatever you want daddy!”

“Whatever I want hmm?” He stops moving completely, cock halfway in, shiny with her slick. Rey’s shaking beneath him, desperately trying to find friction. She’s strong, but he’s stronger and Ben easily holds her in place. Bends down, enjoys her little shudder as the cold metal of the mask makes contact with her skin. “Maybe what I want is to punish you for being such a careless girl? Teach you to not come into my office.”

Ben slips out of her again, tucks his cock away in his sweats to resist the temptation of instant gratification and just fucking her quick and fast until they both come. Lifts himself off her, laughs as she kicks her legs in frustration, fists banging on the bed. She throws such pretty tantrums. 

He strokes his hand over her ass, down her cunt, glides a finger through her wet folds before finding her clit hidden under lace with practised little movements. Circles it with two fingers, feels her growing wetter, more desperate. Just as she’s about to reach her climax he removes his fingers, grinning at the curses stumbling out of Rey’s mouth.

“No complaining baby. You already came on my lap, you’re lucky as it is that I’m gonna let you come again. Know that this is hurting me more than you.” 

That’s probably not true, but Ben really does like giving Rey orgasms, and he hates denying her. Wants to be between her legs right now and eat her out. Eat her until she’s sensitive and overstimulated, until she can’t take it anymore and tries to push him away. Then hold her down and then bring her to one more orgasm. Push his fingers in and stimulate her a bit more until she’s properly crying and begging him to stop.

“I’m gonna get a paddle now to spank you with, okay? Make sure you really will remember your lesson.” Ben outweighs her by _a lot_ , body corded with muscle he knows how to use. Right now he wants to paddle her ass until it’s bright red and she can’t sit for the next week without thinking of him. He could easily pin her down, and just make her take it, tears and begging be damned. The thought of it is intoxicating. And yet, one word from her and he will stop and do whatever she wants him to. She already apologized, he can turn her ass red another day. 

Rey turns her head to look at him, eyes shiny with tears, sniffling, naked body shivering. He looms over her, a masked, impersonal wraith with the need to fucking _consume_ her. Wants to swallow her whole. “Okay daddy.” 

His good little girl. Ben leans down and nuzzles her face with his mask, smiles as Rey places kisses on it. Reluctantly leaves her on the bed and walks over to the closet that holds all their toys. Finds a nice leather covered paddle that covers Rey’s entire ass. He could be meaner, find something sharper, but with this he can spank her for a much longer time before she reaches her limit. 

Ben settles across her thighs again, sets the paddle to the side, and takes a moment to look at her. She’s shaking, muscles tense, on edge from his teasing, hair plastered to her face. Ben takes pity on her. Rubs heat back into her arms, fixes her hair, massages her back until she once again lies relaxed beneath him. 

“I’m gonna start now. Can you tell me why you’re being punished?” 

“I came into your office and I’m not supposed to be there.” 

“And why is that?”

“Because the stuff you work on is sensitive and illegal, and you don’t want anybody to have a chance to recognize either of us.”

He couldn’t have said it better himself. 

“Then why did you come in?”

 _Because she’s a brat._

“Because you haven’t fucked me in a week and I was horny and missed you. Wanted you to pay attention to me and not the knights.” 

_Brat_. 

“So you were just being a brat,” He cuts of the protest before she can get it out. “I’m gonna give you the paddle now, you don’t have to count. And when I’m satisfied I’m gonna fuck you. Properly this time. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

Ben’s gentle with her in the beginning, light taps that barely cause a reaction. Covers her ass and thighs with them, warming her up. Gradually puts more force behind them, her ass turning a soft pink color. Rey’s silent and he can see her concentrate on breathing evenly and staying still. Ben is pleased with her, but he also wants a reaction, spanks her harder until Rey yelps and twitches beneath him. 

He stays at that power level, rains smacks down on her. Rey is squirming underneath him, trying to buck him off, clearly uncomfortable. Ben keeps going, revels in her cries and the way she’s trying to get away. Spanks her in an unpredictable pattern that she fucking hates, but that Ben loves. 

Wonders if he could come like this, just from the feel and sight of Rey writhing underneath him. He keeps marking spanking her, gets tunnel vision from looking at the soft jiggle of her ass each time the paddle comes down. Rey’s quieting down, and he knows she’s approaching her limit. Keeps going nevertheless, focuses on the way she’s biting her lip instead of whimpering. 

Puts his strength behind the spanks, _one, two, three,_ throws it away when he sees her biting down on her entire hand to keep the noises in. Shushes her as he brush his hands over her ass, leans over and extracts a bottle of lotion from the bedside drawer, gently rubs into her skin. Marvels at her gorgeous red ass that’s gonna be covered by bruises tomorrow that he put there. 

_His_.

Rey’s eyes are filled with tears, but her cunt is soaked and she’s shifting her hips in invitation as he enters. Fucks into her, enjoys the ways she’s fluttering around him, whining into the bed, arms clutching at a pillow in a desperate attempt to ground herself.  
Fucks into her as he glides his hands over her torso, pinches her nipples through her bra, wonders if he should just rip it of her. 

Fucks into her as her cunt drips around him, takes all of him as he sinks into her, wishing he could stay forever. 

_His. His girl. His everything._

Fucks into her as she tightens around his cock, as she comes with a hitched gasp. 

Fucks into her as he comes with a loud grunt, buries his face in her neck, the mask hindering him from biting down like he wants to. 

He stays inside her until his cock softens, pulls out and leaves her fucked out on the bed, half-asleep, cum leaking out from between her legs. Wants to dig it out and feed it to her. Wants to pick her up and go shower, scrub them clean and then maybe dirty her up some more again. 

Ignores the desire curling in his belly, enters his office again to check what progress has been done while he’s been gone. Finds all six knights still working away, and just as he’s about to be pleased with their focus, he notices the _just-for-serious-stuff-chat_. 

_What that’s sound?_

_Did you guys see that?_

_Is there someone with him?_

_Am I imagining things?_

_Boss?!!!!_

_He’s not getting a blow job is he?_

_Did he just come?_

_Holy shit!_

_Who’s that?_

_Boss! Boss! Answer us boss!_

_She just sitting there?_

_Is she sleeping?_

_You didn’t kill her boss?_

_So fucking pretty_

_Aww, that’s adorable_

_Is she really….._

_Fuck that’s hot_

_God I wish that was me_

_Good job boss_

_Daddy?_

_Look at that ass_

_No wonder he’s been so busy_

_Wait where r u going?_

_Come back!_

_You can deal with her here_

_BOSS_

_We wanna watch_

_Don’t leave_

_I’m sad and horny now_

_Boss a mean man, should have let us watch_

_Its a fucking crime that hes hiding her_

_Girl like that is meant to be shown off_

_Never been jealous like this before_

_Im not the only one thats hard am i_

_Can you imagine what theyre doing right now_

_Gonna come in my pants if i think about it_

“You all need to shut up before I turn you into the feds.”

_You back! How was it?_

_Was it good? I bet it was good_

_Ha!_

_You wouldn’t!_

_We would take you down with us_

_And then you can’t fuck that pretty thing anymore_

_Checkmate boss_

_Can we call you daddy as well?_

_You should bring her around more_

_Let her get to know the family_

_She’s much prettier to look at than your ugly mask_

_Feel free to have her with you from now on_

Ben rolls his eyes at their antics, regrets every decision in life that led him to linking up with these idiots. They’re the best at what they do, but he’s not sure its worth it. 

“You should all get back to work, I want to finish for tonight.” 

_You just want to get back to that pretty ass._

He does want to get back that _pretty ass_ , so he flips them off and gets back to what he’s doing. The rest of them seems to have finished their serious projects and are now just dicking around. Ushar seems to be making any ICE link he comes across redirect to a Hello Kitty store. 

It’s banal and doesn’t fix the problem, but taking down ICE isn’t exactly something one can do in just one day. He puts an end to the evening when Kuruk starts editing the president’s Wikipedia-page into a love story between him and the Russian president. 

“I’m logging off now. Stay safe. Don’t be dicks.”

_Bye boss_

_Say hi to your girl from us_

_Feel free to bring her the next time as well_

Ben flips them off one more time before starting the shutdown procedure. Makes sure no information is somewhere it shouldn’t be and transfers his downloaded information to the most secure thing he knows about. Good old floppy disks. 

Exiting the office he finally removes his helmet, face red, hair sweaty. Chuks the rest of his clothes off, stands naked in the opened balcony door, closes his eyes as he enjoys the cool breeze on his skin, the smell of flowers, listens to the sounds of cars drifting up The air is still warm despite the lateness of the hour, 

Tries not to think about the pretty thing waiting in his bed. His cock grows hard again, and Ben closes a hand around it, considers just jerking off right here. Considers letting Rey rest. 

But his cock wants more and Ben is greedy to feel naked skin pressed against his own. Walks back to the bedroom where Rey is slumped in the same position he left her in. Grins and gets on the bed, blows into her ear. 

“Are you with me baby?”

“Mmm.”

Ben carefully unhooks her bra, grateful that he didn’t rip it of her, wants to see her in it again. Rolls her over to her back, removes the bra and gently pulls her thong of. Rey stares at him through half-lidded eyes, limbs heavy. Ben leans down and licks her tits, trail of spit from one nipple to the other. Caresses her stomach with his hand, pushes two fingers into her cunt. Rey moans and arches her tits into his mouth. 

Screams as he bites down on the side, leaves a teeth mark. 

Ben settles between her spread legs, pushes his cock in. It goes smoothly, lubricated by slick and his own cum. Licks up to her neck as he pushes in and out in slow strokes. Sucks a mark into the skin under her ear. 

“I love you so much.”

“Love… love you too Ben.” 

Rey wrap her arms and legs around him, hugs him as she meets his thrusts. Ben’s not gonna last, too on edge and too wrapped up in her. Kisses her, all other sounds fading away except her breathing and him entering her cunt. Circles a finger around her clit, determined to make her come before him. 

He loves her so fucking much. 

Rey digs her nails into his back as she comes, a breathy string of _Ben, Ben, Ben_ spilling out of her mouth. Ben grunts into her neck, pulls out and comes all over her belly and tits. 

Smears it into her skin because she’s fucking _his._

Collapses down next to her, regains his breath before tucking her into his arms. Covered in sweat and cum, but Ben doesn’t give a shit. They can shower in the fucking morning. 

“Promise me you won’t come into my office like that again. It’s dangerous and if someone gets a picture of your face they will throw you in jail.” 

Rey snuggles closer, soft breathing tickling his neck. 

“Or you could get me a mask. That would keep my identity safe and you can keep me on display as you’re working.”

**Author's Note:**

> These are fucking hard times. If you can protest, do. If you can donate, do. Share information, sign petitions. If you're a white European like myself, educate yourself as best as you can. 
> 
> Stay safe.


End file.
